Help me
by lucyLOL
Summary: Rachel is stuck in an abusive relationship with Jesse to try and pretect her son.  When Noah comes back into her life and instantly see's whats going on what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

The first time it had happened she was shocked. He'd been angry and bitter for two years before that day but he'd never laid a finger on her before. Now three years after the first time he'd hit her, she wished she'd never forgiven him. She wished she'd walked away and never looked back.

Rachel Berry looked in the mirror. She was twenty four years old. Living with her high school sweet-heart, now husband of six years, Jesse St James. They had a beautiful six year old son together named Liam. He wasn't planned but Rachel wouldn't give him up for the world. She loved that little boy more than anything else. Liam didn't resemble Jesse at all. His skin was golden brown like hers, his eyes were dark chocolate, like hers and his hair was a mop of brown, like hers. He was smart, he knew everything that was going on and sometimes that scared Rachel.

Rachel flexed her jaw and winced at the pain.

"Cracked. Not broken." She whispered to herself as she carefully and expertly covered the dark bruise forming along her jaw line, with foundation. She touched the large bruise on her cheek bone and winced at that too.

"Mommy!" Liam yelled running into the bathroom and carelessly launching himself at his mother.

"Ow! Bug!" Rachel winced, "Mommy's got sore ribs baby. Please be careful."

Liam immediately back off.

"Sorry mommy, love you." He pulled her so she was crouching in front of him and sloppily kissed her cheek, avoiding the damaged side.

"Love you too Bug." Rachel smiled, kissing him back.

They heard a car parking in the dive and the front door open. Liam's smile instantly turned to a frown with very worried eyes.

"Go to your room, pretend your asleep," Rachel pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"What about you mommy? Come with me?" Liam asked, tugging gently at her hand. Rachel kissed his forehead.

"You know I can't. I'll be fine, just like always. Now hurry," Rachel told him.

Five minutes later, when Liam was safely in his room, Jesse came up the stairs. Rachel was still in the bathroom trying to cover the bruises on her face. When Jesse walked into the room she tensed automatically, ready for a blow. Jesse just leered at her and squeezed her ass.

"Lets see it," Jesse snarled. Rachel turned to him and tilted her head so he could admire the handy work she'd done to cover her damaged face.

"Good. Now Puck and Beth are coming over for dinner. They'll be here at about six o'clock. So lets make sure to show them how happy our little family is huh?" Jesse poked a finger into her broken ribs, making her gasp in pain. She pushed his hands away from her.

"Why are they coming?" She asked.

"Because I invited them. Puck's always had a thing for you. Remember when her tried to get you to stop our wedding?" Jesse pushed her to her knees. Rachel remembered. It was the day she gave birth to her son, the wedding was four months later and Noah was there at the hospital, holding her hand as she gave birth. Jesse wasn't. He never showed up. It should have been the first sign. Noah told her not to get married. He told her that Jesse didn't deserve her. But she thought it was the other way round. Jesse had been drumming into her head that she didn't deserve him. So she told Noah 'No' and married Jesse. The day she married Jesse St James was the same day Noah Puckerman told her that he loved her.

Jesse unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his cock out. Pushing it into Rachel's unwilling mouth. Rachel shut her eyes tight, wishing it was _anyone_ else and let him guide her on and off his cock by pulling her hair roughly and caused a searing pain through her already cracked jaw. Rachel had always thought that this particular act was to show your partner how much you loved them, maybe to surprise them and do something nice, just for them. With Jesse it was forced and something that made her sick to her stomach.

"After dinner I'm going to the bar so I won't be home until morning." Jesse smirked. Rachel knew this meant he was hooking up with some random bar skank. But she didn't have the energy to argue. Last time she'd said anything about his cheating she ended up in hospital.

"Deep throat me."

Rachel didn't do as she was told, which resulted in a back hander. She let out a pained whimper and clutched her cheek as she did as he asked.

"Rachel. You will always be mine. No one else wants you. I hope you know that no one will love you like I do." Jesse said, "You ahhhh …. Oh God…I'm gunna! You're useless. MMMMMMMMM" With that Jesse came in Rachel's mouth. He kissed her cheek and left. When Rachel was sure his car was gone she spat out his disgusting sperm and washed her mouth out thoroughly, she gave way to her tears and sat in a ball for a little while before doing what she did every day. She picked herself up, covered her bruises (with a ton of make-up and a fake smile) and goes makes breakfast for her son.

Puck woke up by his sister screaming at him.

"Get the fuck up Puck!" Beth screamed, "It's nearly two o'clock and your lazy ass is still in bed!"

Puck grumbled and pulled himself out of bed. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was twenty six years old. He lived in a five bedroom house with his sister. Who was now twenty. His job was nice and easy. He had taken over Burt's garage a few years back when Finn couldn't run it anymore because Quinn (his now Wife) was 8 months pregnant at the time. Finn was meant to take the garage back but Puck had done such a good job with it that Finn decided he would go into real-estate instead. Beth was at college doing a course in child care, which Puck thought was a bad idea because, being a Puckerman she didn't really watch her mouth and Puckermans were not known for their patience. But he supported her because she was his sister. Puck didn't sleep around as much, well, since six years ago. When he told Rachel she didn't need Jesse and that she should leave him. _That he loved her._ When Rachel cut Puck out of her life it hurt. It hurt more than he would have though it would. And for the past six years he had never had a girlfriend. And he found himself only attracted to brunettes. Which was a bit fucked.

"PUCK!" Beth screamed.

"FUCK SAKE I'M UP!" Puck shouted back just as Beth appeared in the doorway.

"Good," She smiled.

"Why've I gotta get up anyway? It's my day off Beth!" Puck grumbled.

"Well dear brother. Jesse has invited us to dinner at his house." Beth said.

"No way. No. Just…no. I am not doing that!" Puck shouted, spinning round to look at his sister.

"Yes you are. Rachel is my friend and we haven't spoken in a little while, I'd like to see how she is," Beth said, frowning at his impression of gagging., "What's your problem?"

"I don't like the sound of sitting around a dinner table with _perfect _Rachel and her _perfect _husband and her _perfect_ life," Noah said, going back into his room with Beth hot on his heels.

"Oh I get it. You're still hot for her," Beth grinned, knowingly.

"Hot for her? Fuck, no. I never was!" Puck said, pulling on jeans over his boxers and pulling on a shirt.

"Don't give me that! You were so hung up on her!" Puck rolled his eyes, "Whatever Puck. But we _are _going. So be ready by six."

"I don't wanna fuckin' go," Puck grumbled as Beth knocked on Rachel and Jesse's front door.

"Too late now," Beth grinned as a small boy who looked just like Rachel answered the door.

"Are you who mommy talks about?" Liam addressed Puck.

"Um-" Liam cut Puck off.

"She said her first love was a man named Noah, is that you?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so kiddo," Puck grinned.

"Liam…what have I told you about answering the- oh hey guys," Rachel appeared in the door way with a fake smile. Rachel put a dainty hand on Liam's shoulder.

"Beth," Rachel beamed hugging Beth and then turned to Puck, "It's nice to see you again Noah." She said quietly, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

Puck noticed that her smile was completely fake. Rachel ushered them inside to the couch. As Puck walked behind Rachel he noticed the way she had filled out a little, her curves were very incising and the steady sway of her hips and gorgeous curve of her ass was making his mouth water slightly.

"So the kid looks all grown up now," Puck commented from the couch..

"Have I met you before?" Liam asked from Rachel's lap.

"Noah was there when you were born Bug. He chose you name." Rachel replied for Puck.

"How have you been Rachel? We haven't spoken in ages?" Beth asked.

"I know," Rachel smiled, "I-I've been busy with Liam," Lie, "We should get together more."

Beth nodded. Jesse came down the stairs and wrapped an arm round Rachel.

"Behave." He whispered into her ear. Rachel looked up at him and nodded before dropping her gaze to the floor.

"Uh- dinners ready if you are," She stated quietly. Everyone sat down at the table and began eating the casserole Rachel had made.

The Puckerman siblings picked up on a few things while they ate.

Rachel was completely tense. She only ate like two bites of food. She had a ton of make-up on, which she really didn't need. And Jesse was running his hand up and down Rachel's thigh, every time his fingers when a little way under her dress she winced. Beth and Puck exchanged a worried glance.

When they were done they moved back into the living room with coffee's talking about Beth's new boyfriend Craig and about Jesse's new job at a law firm. Liam came running into the room and launched himself into Rachel's lap. Rachel cried out in pain as a single tear ran down her face.

"Bug that hurt!" Rachel scolded him.

Liam kissed her cheek, "Sorry mommy. Forgot about your broken ribs."

_FUCK_ Rachel thought. She knew he son very well and he had done that on purpose. She knew Liam was just trying to get her help but she wished he hadn't. All he did was get her more punches for when their guests left.

Puck noticed Rachel's panicked look as she looked at the floor blushing.

"Rach, how did you break your ribs?" He asked.

"I…uh. Um. I was-" Rachel was cut off by Jesse.

"Clumsy bitch fell." He chuckled. Rachel let out a tiny fake laugh and nodded as she still stared down at the floor.

"Puck, I think it's time to go." Beth said looking at her watch. They said there good-byes and left, as soon as they were on the front step Puck got angry.

"What the fuck was all that?" Puck asked Beth.

"Shh, listen!" Beth said pointing at the front door. They could hear Jesse yelling.

"Your fucking son! He's a stupid little tell-tale! He needs to shut the fuck up around people if he doesn't want his _precious mommy_ in hospital!" Then the sound of something hitting the wall.

"_Fuck_!" Puck whispered turning back to the door.

"No Puck. Leave it for now okay?" Beth pulled him back to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Puck couldn't take it any more. He'd been laying in bed for an hour thinking about Rachel. About how this could be happening to her? She was amazing. Just awesome. Kind. And she had one of the biggest hearts he'd ever known. He got out of bed and walked the 6 blocks to her house. When he saw the six year old sitting on the porch with tear filled eyes he got a little worried.

"What you doing bud?" Puck asked sitting next to him.

"Mommy told me to stay in my room but I don't like listening to her cry," he said sadly.

"Why's mommy crying?" Puck asked sticking his hands in his pockets.

Liam shook his head, "I can't tell you. Mommy always says she's fine and that she's trying to protect me but no one is protecting her."

"Protecting her from what?" Puck asked.

"Mommy said that you use to protect her in high school, well can you protect her now?" Liam asked looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"I promise I will try to help buddy. What does she need protecting from?" Puck asked again.

Liam looked him dead in the eye before uttering the one word which Puck already knew, "Dad."

"Come on, let's get you in, I'm gunna have a chat with mommy and see if I can help okay?" Liam nodded enthusiastically and stood up, making his way to his bedroom with Puck following, when they got upstairs Liam pointed to the room that had sobbing coming from it.

Puck nodded to him and pushed the door open and slipping through it. The room was dark but he could make out a Rachel shaped ball on the bed.

"Jesse, please don't tonight. I'm really sore," Rachel whispered.

"I'm not Jesse," Puck grumbled. Laying down in bed with her and taking her into his arms, they lay that way for ages. Him stroking lazy patterns into her back and her sobbing gently into his chest, clutching his t-shirt.

Rachel looked up into his eyes. "Liam told you?"

"Didn't have to," Puck said pushing her hair away from her eyes.

"You know you can't help don't you?" Rachel whispered.

It broke Puck's heart to see her like this. She was meant to be strong and confident…she was Rachel Berry after all.

"Baby, you're not staying here." Puck whispered into her hair. Rachel lent up and caught his lips in hers. He kissed her back but after a little while he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"C-can I ask you two questions?" Rachel asked. Puck nodded, "D-do you still love me?"

_Yes I do. Very much. More than I've ever loved another person before._

"What's the second question?" He asked.

"Do you know my biggest regret?"

"What?"

"That I didn't say it back. I could have had you for myself and for my son. But I just let you go," Rachel whispered into his chest, now not meeting his eye.

They lay like that for a while, her curled into his chest, holding tightly to his shirt. Him holding her gently and whipping her tears. But pretty soon they both fell into a relaxed slumber.

RACHEL POV

I woke up with Noah's strong frame wrapped around me from behind. His hand was on my hip, sending warm tingles down my legs and his face was nuzzled into my neck, his lips on my neck as he slept soundly. I took in his sent. It made me feel at home, even after all of this time. I snuggled back against him and he automatically tightened his arms around me.

A screech of tires. FUCK. A car door slam. FUCKING FUCK BUM FUCK FUCK FUCK!

"Noah get in the bathroom, please!" I said shaking him awake. He sat up rubbing his eyes. I hurriedly pulled him out of bed handing him his shoes.

"The fuck?"

"Noah you need to hide! He's back," I said trying to push him into the bathroom, but even though I am NOT a midget he is still rather strong for my petite size so I couldn't budge him. By this point I had tears streaming down my face.

"I'll kill him if he touches you," Noah grumbles.

"No. He'll kill me if he catches you here. You need to hide a-and not come out until I say. Promise?" I wept.

Noah nodded.

"Noah promise?"

"Yeah okay," he slunk into the bathroom closing the door behind him. I ran to the bed straightening it slightly and climbing back in. Whipping the tears away as I went.

I heard him coming up the stairs and pushing open the bedroom door, stumbling slightly. He was drunk. Like most nights. I pretended to be asleep and hoped he wouldn't do anything.

"You ruined my night you little whore," He mumbled drunkly, "The girl I was hooking up with realized I had a son and a so called wife. Why'd you have to get yourself knocked up?"

He shock me roughly, I made myself not flinch.

"Rachel. Wake up. I wanna fuck you… you need to take care of your husbands needs," He slurred. I couldn't help the stream of tears that were falling down my cheeks. He knew I was awake.

"Why're you crying? Should be fucking grateful I'm still with you! You're a useless nobody," He pulled me to sit up by my hair, I resisted the urge to yelp in pain.

"Strip for me."

"Jesse, please? I'm so sore from yesterday, I really don't want to," I pleaded quietly. I should of learned a long time ago that it didn't matter what I thought. That I shouldn't talk back. He grasped my jaw tight, pain rippled through it from where it was cracked.

"Who the fuck asked you?" Jesse snarled harshly, "I'm going to the store, I need more Jack and when I get back…" He leaned in close to my ear, his gross lips brushing it, "Be ready for me," He bit my earlobe hard, then left. When I heard the front door slam I let out a small scream and ran into the bathroom.

Noah was sitting on the tiled floor, his fists balled and his expression only anger.

"Noah," I whispered.

"I'm gunna kill him," Noah whispered back. His eyes not meeting mine.

"Y-you need to go! He'll be back soon a-and I… please just go," I pleaded, crouching down in front of him.

"Rachel. Come home with me. Please?" He looked into my eyes, his were tearful and full of confusion.

"I-I can't." I stated. I pulled him to his feet and down the stairs, he stopped me at the front door.

"You don't need to do this anymore Rachel."

Yes I do. I have to. Jesse would kill me. The only reason I put up with this is for my son. Liam's safe. That's what matters.

"Just go!" I yelled, pushing him out the door and slamming it in his face. I slumped down against the door, letting tears fall freely.

"Mommy," I heard a quiet voice. I looked up to see my gorgeous son standing before me. His eyes were wide and worried. He had his bear, Muffin snuggled into his chest and his Thomas the tank engine PJ's on.

"Come here bug," I whispered holding my arms open. He folded himself into my arms and began to sob.

"Why'd you make Noah go away? He was here to help you?" He cried.

"Daddy would be mad if Noah was here," I tried to explain.

"He's not my daddy! He's not! He's a monster like you find under the bed! I asked miss Nichols," Liam cried, pounding his little fists into my chest.

He told miss Nichols. He told his teacher. I'm screwed.

"Wh-what did you ask your teacher bug?" I asked.

"I asked if all daddy's hit mommy's. She said no and she asked me to tell her why daddy hit mommy." He cried.

"What did you say?" I asked rubbing his back to soothe him.

"I said it was coz I was a bad boy. Coz good boys like Sam Davidson's daddy's don't hit their mommy's." He said looking up at me, "I'm sorry I'm a bad boy mommy, I'll try to be better."

"Oh buggy, you are not a bad boy. You are the best little boy in the whole world. And I love you so much! Daddy only hits me because he's a bad boy and he feel's guilty for not being around okay? It's not your fault. I promise," I try and reassure him.

"Okay," He nodded, kissing my lips, "I really, really love you mommy. You are the best mommy in the whole world."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three_

_The first time Rachel Berry fell in love with Noah Puckerman she was 5 and he was 7. Santana had pushed her over in the play ground and Noah had dumped Santana and scooped Rachel into his arms, taking her to the nurse and kissing her knee better. He told her that Santana was nasty and he never liked her anyway. _

_The second time Rachel Berry fell in love with Noah Puckerman she was six, he was eight. They had been playing together for a couple of years and Rachel had just been diagnosed with leukaemia. She had to go to hospital for chemotherapy. She was scared and noticed her hair falling out, how she looked so pale. She thought no one would want to be her friend when she looked like this. But Puck had sat in the bed next to her every day, helping her eat and drink, holding her hair back when she puked. Letting her rest her head on his shoulder when she slept and kissing her cheek and telling her to be brave when she cried. _

"_You alright Shorty?" Puck asked entering her room and making her shove up on the bed to make room for him. _

_Rachel wiped away her tears and nodded._

"_Come on, tell me. What's the matter?" He put his arm around her._

"_I-I..I look terrible. I'm so ugly Noah!" Rachel wept into his chest._

"_Hey-hey," Noah titled her chin up to look at him, "You are so beautiful Rachel. Just because you're sick doesn't mean you're not still beautiful, because you are. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."_

_Rachel smiled brightly before pressing her lips gently to his. _

The third time Rachel Berry fell in love with Noah Puckerman she was 8 and he was 10. In school they were doing a play and they all had to pick who their wives were. Puck had stood up before anyone else and said, _"I pick Shorty so keep all your eyes to yourself!"_

The fourth time Rachel Berry had fallen in love with Noah Puckerman she was 14 and he was 16. The Leukaemia had come back around a year and a half ago and she just nearly better now. Just like the first time Puck had sat with her the whole time. He didn't even really mind when she accidentally threw up on him because he understood that she was ill and couldn't help it. When she'd been let home he stayed with her. Helping her get better. After about a week they made love. It was slow and sweet. It was Rachel's first time and Puck had never had it like that. So pure and loving. The both whispered _"I love you,"_'s as they released.

Puck had been thinking about her non-stop for six days. Why had she pushed him away when he was trying to help? Was she okay? Was Liam okay? Had Jesse followed through with his plans for her that night? All the questions were swimming through his head but the most important one was a complete mystery. How could he help her now?

He'd just got back from work and was ready for a beer and some TV before sleeping. But the sight when he got into the house worried him. There on the sofa curled up with a stuffed bear on the opposite side of the couch to his sister was Liam. With a black eye.

"The fuck?" He asked softly, so as not to wake the boy.

"Puck…" Beth said sympathetically, "Rachel's in hospital."

"Is she okay?" Puck paused, stupid question, "What happened to the squirt?"

"Says he fell over," Beth says running her fingers through Liam's brown locks.

Puck picked Liam and his bear up, taking him upstairs and tucking him into his bed.

"You can sleep in my room tonight bud."

Liam sat up sleepily, "Take care of mummy," He mumbled before flopping onto his belly and hugging his bear into his chest.

Puck kissed his head and left the house, shouting a goodbye to Beth as he went.

When he walked into the hospital room that was housing Rachel he gasped at the sight, she was black with bruises. She had deep cuts on her arm and two on her face. She smiled lightly when she saw him.

"Shit baby what happened?"

"How's my son?" Rachel asked in a soft, broken voice.

"Told me to take care of his mommy. The only question is will she let me?" Puck asked, sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"Yes." Rachel whispered wiping a tear away from her eyes, "If you're willing to help me then I would love that."

"Good. Now what happened?" He asked.

"H-he came home and I was asleep…he was angry because I wasn't 'ready' for him so he got me by the throat against the wall. I blacked out and when I woke up him and Liam were arguing, he hit Liam so I sent Liam to his room and told Jes-_him_ he could do anything to me…so he did _everything_ to me. All I remember is him…raping me then punching me…then waking up here." By this time Rachel was in full tears.

Puck pecked her softly on the lips and took her sobbing form in his arms. He only stopped hugging her when he heard a male clearing their throat behind him. Rachel sprang away from Puck when she saw it was Jesse.

"Evening Puck. What are you doing here?" Jesse asked calmly. He sat on the other side of the bed.

"I have more right to be here than you." Puck answered slowly. He rolled his shoulders to try and relax himself.

"Rachel honey. Tell him to leave or I'll tell him your secret." Jesse said in a patronizing voice. Rachel's eyes snapped to him.

"Y-you wouldn't…Jesse you promised." Rachel wept.

"The fucks going on?" Puck asked.

"When she was 14 and you took her virginity…" "JESSE! Please don't! I'll do anything?" "…you also knocked her up. She lost the baby when she was 7 months pregnant."

"Jesse," Rachel whispered shaking her head.

"Rach is that true?" Puck asked, locking eyes with her.

"Of course its true! Why do you think she took 4 months off school?" Jesse sneered, smacking his hand down on Rachel's stomach, making her wince in pain.

"Leave her alone," Puck seethed.

"My wife, Puckerman," Jesse shot back.

"I mean it. Hurt her again and I'll be back on parole or worse." Puck threatened, standing up.

"Yeah? And what are you gunna do about it? That," Jesse pointed at Rachel, "Use less slut is mine. Not yours."

"She's not use less, or a slut! And what ever other bullshit you've been tossing her way for years is crap too." Puck hissed, trying his hardest to not start punching this douche yet.

"Please stop," Rachel whispered quietly, tears running down her cheeks.

"Shut your fucking face. I've already told you that, that mouth only has one purpose and that's sucking my-" Puck laid him out on the floor repeatedly punching him in the face before he could finish.

"Noah Eli Puckerman!" He heard his mothers voice. He turned his head around with his busted knuckles still clenched.

"What on earth is going on?" Miriam asked, glancing at Jesse who was still on the floor clutching his face.

PUCKS POV

I didn't realize the tears streaming down my face un till now.

"Noah," Rachel's tiny broken voice cried out.

I took her in my arms instantly. Kissing her temple as she cried and clutched at my shirt.

"Ma why didn't you tell me you were Rachel's nurse?" I asked.

"More importantly, why is my patient's husband on the floor needing medical attention because of my son?"

"He did this to her Ma!" I whispered. I felt Rachel's tiny hand grip mine tighter.

One week later Rachel and Liam came to stay with me and Beth un till they figured it out. Liam and Rach went to bed about an hour ago. Liam chose the biggest spare and Rachel asked if she could sleep in my room because it smelled like me and she felt safer. How damn cut was that? That fuck-tard Jesse better watch his fucking back! I was planning to sleep in one of the other spares. I crept into my room to get some sweats to sleep in.

"Noah," I turned to those beautiful, chocolate, doe eyes, "Wou-uh…would you mind-uh…h-holding me tonight?"

"Of course," I whispered, changing into my sweats and climbing into bed with her. I pulled her into my arms. She was so tense I did the only think I could think of to relax her. I began to draw lazing patterns into her lower back softly. It worked after a little while and I felt her slowly relax against me so I nuzzled my nose into her hair and smelled her sweet sent.

"Jesse lied…I didn't get pregnant the first time we…did it." Rachel whispered, "We had sex at your party when I was 15 and you didn't remember it, that's why I didn't tell you…you didn't remember even sleeping with me, let alone what you said."

I felt a sharp stab of pain, remembering what I had found out in the hospital, about the…baby. "What'd I say?"

She buried her head in my chest, "You said, _It's always been you, Every-_" I cut her off, remembering.

"_Everything I've ever wanted, you're it. The one I'm gunna marry, the one I_…" I paused.

Rach finished it off, "_Love_." She swallowed hard.

"D-did you know what sex…our …baby was?" I asked. Just saying 'our baby' hurt like a fucking bitch.

"She was a girl,"

And image of me and Rach in a park playing with a little girl with soft brown curls and chocolate doe eyes flashes through my mind. I swallow hard.

"What happened-tell me everything," I asked, playing with the ends of her hair. I felt Rachel fidget next to me.

"We had sex at your 18th birthday party. The next day you came up to me and told me you were sorry for ditching me for a hook up the night before. 3 months later I knew I was pregnant and I was going to keep her…I wanted to keep her. I tried to tell you but I couldn't get you alone, this was when I was 6 months pregnant, you were with some jocks and I asked if we could talk privately. You said 'sorry Berry I don't do fat chicks' and walked off. My fathers took me out of school after that because Lea was in a funny position and because I'm so little it was dangerous for me to walk a lot."

"Lea," I smiled.

"Yes, Lea." Rachel carried on. "The night I lost her, I only got out of bed to check my fucking bathroom light was off," Rachel started sobbing, "It was my fault, why did it matter if the light was on or off? I slipped on the bathroom floor and the next thing I knew I was bleeding…a lot."

"Shh, Shorty. S'not your fault." Puck smoothed his hand in her hair and pecked her forehead.

When I woke up I felt a very soft hand rubbing me through my boxers. I look to my right to see Rachel smiling up at me, stroking me.

"Mmm," I moan, "You're so fucking sexy."

"No I'm not. My eyes are too close together, don't get me started on my nose, my lips are too plump, my boobs are too small, my body too rectangular and my legs too scrawny, there's nothing sexy about me," She waffled on.

"How many of those insults came from…him?" I asked.

"A-all of them…but there true," Rachel said dismissively.

"Shut up Shorty, anything he's ever said to you is a lie, you are fucking sexy," I said, rubbing my hand on her waist.

"Really?" Rachel looked up at me with hope full eyes and continues rubbing me.

"Yes Shorty, very." I nodded. My dick was so hard by now, her hand was skilled and soft. But when she slipped her hand into my boxers alarm bells went off. She had been out of an abusive relationship for a week…_one week_.

"Ahh…Rach, stop!" I said.

Rachel's face went face went from turned on to confused to angry in 2 seconds flat. She shot out of bed, slipped on her room and practically sprinted out the door, shouting, "Sorry, I was and idiot to think you wanted me," Over her shoulder.

"Fuck." Puck whispered scrubbing a hand over his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry for the delay. I've got a bit of writers block so I need your opinions!

Do you want Puck to go after Rachel now and talk it out or maybe a little kiss or for them to pretend it never happened and them to build a relationship first?

Thanks xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter four.**

_Rachel's face went face went from turned on to confused to angry in 2 seconds flat. She shot out of bed, slipped on her room and practically sprinted out the door, shouting, "Sorry, I was and idiot to think you wanted me," Over her shoulder._

_"Fuck." Puck whispered scrubbing a hand over his face._

* * *

><p>He didn't follow her. Just lay there thinking how stupid he is for letting it get that far to begin with. By the time he makes it out of his bedroom its already 9.30am and Rachel's taken Liam to school and Beth has already gone to college.<p>

He was officially screwed. Just not in the way he would of liked.

He made himself a cup of coffee and slumped in front of the TV feeling sorry for himself. It wasn't long before he drifted back to sleep, dreaming if a beautiful girl with long dark hair, big brown doe eyes and a heart bigger than her smile and the world.

Puck woke up to soft girly giggling. He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand.

"Noah," The melodic voice whispered. He opened one eye to see Rachel standing over him with that big smile on her face and her hair falling around her face like a curtain.

"Y'okay?" Puck asked whilst running his fingers through him Mohawk. Rachel nodded her head yes and her lips curved up into a little smiled while her cheeks turned pink.

"You talk in your sleep Noah," She giggled again.

"Yeah? W'did I say?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders coyly but then let out a little shriek when Puck made a grab for her. Rachel quickly darted out of the way from him, throwing her head back and laughing like she hadn't in years. Puck loved that laugh, that full bellied laugh, the one that had his toes tingling.  
>Just as he grabbed her around the waist and started tickling her mercilessly they heard someone clear their throat and the already open front door. When the pair saw who it was Puck felt Rachel turn completely ridged in his arms and sink into him so much it was like she was trying to disappear into him.<p>

Puck straightened up and squared his shoulder but kept his arms firmly around the petite brunette.

"The fuck you doin' here?" Puck growled.

"I've come to talk to my wife." Jesse drawled.  
>Puck looked down at Rachel, all guns blazed and ready to beat the shit out of Jesse. But Rachel nodded and gripped him tightly.<p>

"As long as Noah can stay," Rachel said in a voice that was much quieter than her own. Jesse clenched his jaw but nodded.

"As long as he stays quiet."

Rachel led Noah to the dining room table and sat as close to him as she could.

"I'm here," Noah whispered into her hair and pecked her temple. Rachel smiled at him appreciatively. Jesse sat in the chair opposite them.

"Sweetheart, I miss you," Jesse began, Rachel noticed how he looked as though he'd had at least a few sleepless nights. Rachel quickly removed her eyes and kept hem focus on her and Noah's in twined hands that were laying in her lap.

"I love you and I want you back."

"I'm not coming back," Rachel whispered, squeezing Noah's hand tighter.

"I've cleaned up my act Rachel."

"So in two weeks you've changed?" Rachel asked "How many bottles of JD have you drank to yourself? How many nameless whores have you fucked?" She spat.

"I'm sober! I've gone to all the meetings and I haven't drank a drop! I promise I'll be faithful from now on! I need you sweetheart, I promise I'll be better. Just come home."

Rachel quickly pressed her face into Puck's neck to keep him calm and then tuned to Jesse looking him straight in the eye.

"My home is with my son. And he is not safe in your house. I can't be with you Jesse, it hurts to much. And I'm tired of hiding everything for you," Rachel notices Puck's triumphant smirk at her words.

"Come on, I promise I'll never do it again. We belong together," Jesse slid Rachel's wedding ring across the table to half way between them.

_She remembered that day. Staring into his eyes. Trying to remember all the good points of theirrelationship and trying to forget the bad. Trying to convince herself that this way the best day of her life and that this was the right thing to do for her four month old son._

_"I do," She'd whispered. Then that ring was slipped onto her finger. She immediately knew she'd made a mistake and with the little smirk on Jesse's face they both knew she was his now. And there's a lot of things a guy like Jesse can do with what he deems his possessions behind closed doors._

_She remembers sitting in the garden area at the reception and letting the silent tears fall. And then Noah telling her he loved her. But it was too late._

"No." It was one word but it was a powerful word that Rachel hadn't bee allowed the chance to say in years. "You've promised a million times. Now it just sounds like garbage. I'll keep my ring as a reminder of everything I should not put up with. Bu you are dead to me Jesse St James." Rachel said reaching to get her ring.

"You little bitch," Jesse snarled grabbing her wrist. Puck shot out of his seat in his boxer-clad glory and grabbed Jesse by the throat, pulling him up, out the door and pushing him down the short flight of stairs leading to him apartment.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Puck screamed, "Fuck if Rach hadn't of told me not to hit you, you'd be a dead man!"

Puck slammed the door shut and locked it for good measure. But all his anger disappeared straight away when he turned around and saw Rachel laying in a crumpled heap on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. He sunk down next to her. As he rested him hand on her lower back she let out a small whimper and flinched.

"Ple-ase d-don't hurt me-e," she whispered through sobs.

"Rachel. I could never hurt you," Puck whispered. Rachel flew into his lap and slung her arms around his neck. She buried her head into his chest.

Puck sat there overwhelmed. With her sobbing into his bare chest and clinging to him tightly. He began gently rocking her and singing 'Sweet Caroline' quietly.

"I'm sorry Noah," Rachel cried, "I didn't mean to...I know you'd never...its just...Noah what have I done to deserve this?"

"Nothin' Shorty. It's not your fault." Puck said kissing her forehead and whipping away her tears with his thumbs. She leaned into his touch and brushed her nose against his lovingly.

"Please make love to me Noah?" she whispered breathlessly, "I need to feel wanted."

He looked into her big brown doe eyes and knew he could never say no to her. He nodded his head and leaned in to brush his lip against hers gently.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five.

Puck gently took her into his arms. Carrying her into his bedroom and gently laying her down on the bed. Instead of laying on top of her like he would do with anyone else he rolled them so she was straddling him. Rachel looked alarmed for about 5 seconds before leaning down to kiss him sweetly again.

She kept her hands on his chest. He rubbed her back gently. Inching her shirt up slightly and running his hands over the curve of his ass lightly.

They made out sweetly for a good 10 minutes and every so often Rachel kept tensing up.  
>Sucking in a breath and squeezing her eyes shut for a few seconds as her body tensed. Then letting it go. After the 7th time she'd done this he pulled away to look at her.<p>

"I don't think you want to do this," He asked.

"I do! I-I just keep picturing him a-and he...he-the last time we...did it...I didn't wa-want to," She stuttered.

"Okay," Puck said pecking her on the lips. He slowly traced up her back, bringing her top with his hands. She bit her lip shyly as she lifted her arms above her head. He pulled her top completely off, revealing her completely bare upper torso. She stayed upright so that Puck could look at her.

_He smacked her hands away from her boobs._

_"Let me fucking look," Jesse hissed. Roughly taking her boobs in his hands and squeezing way too hard._

_"It hurts!" She wailed._

_"Shut up!" He slapped her across the face, hard. She cried out in pain, "You're ugly Rachel. You're tits are so fucking small! No wonder you can't satisfy anyone!"_

"Shorty!" her eyes snapped open to lock onto soft hazels not sharp green.

"Noah," She smiled. He pecked her lips.

"You're beautiful baby," He whispered kissing down to her breasts and softly kissing the soft flesh there.

Rachel held onto his shoulders and pressed her chest closer to his face.

"D-do you want them to be bigger?" she whispered. Puck pulled away from her chest and looked into her eyes.

"Rachel. You are perfect. Okay?" she nodded and kissed him.

_"You're anything but fucking perfect. Look at the state of you!"_

"Baby, just keep your eyes on my okay?" Puck pleaded.

Rachel nodded and wiped away a tear. He pulled her chest tight into his.

"Feel my heart?" he asked, "It's real, it's right here and it belongs to you." Rachel smiled her mega watt smile as more tears fell down her face. Puck kissed them away.

"I'm ready," Rachel whispered.

He gently rolled them over, kicking off his boxers as he went. He slowly kissed down her body and pulled off her shorts and panties. He lay one sweet kiss on her centre before she pulled him back up to her.

"I-I don't want that...just you," Rachel whispered, pushing them so that she was on top again.  
>She positioned him at her entrance and sunk down on him slowly.<p>

"Noah!" she moaned out. Puck cradled her against his chest as she rocked her hips slowly.

"You okay?" Puck grunted, trying to hold out.

"Y-you're just quite big..." Rachel trailed off. Puck grinned against the top of her head and moved her hips slowly with his hands. Rachel let out a little whimper every time he thrust up into her and every time he pulled out, she fought her hips with his hands to have him inside her again.

"You close?" Puck whispered. He was struggling to hold on. She was so wet, hot and tight around him.

"S-so close baby," Rachel whined.

"You gunna let me cum inside you?" Puck growled. Resisting the urge to flip them over and fuck her good and properly.

"Mm YES!" Rachel screamed, clenching around him and letting herself go.

"Fuck!" Puck growled thrusting up into her hard while he came.

She held her body flush with his. Their breath mingling. Rachel turned her head and watched a bit of sweat trickle down his neck, following it with her tongue.

"You okay?" He whispered again. She could only hum in response.

"Feel like jelly," She sighed out, making Puck smile.

"You said that right after I popped your cherry," He grinned. He felt her smile against his chest.

"Love you Shorty." Puck said drifting off to sleep.

"Love you too." Rachel said falling asleep still on top of him, with him still inside her.


End file.
